


[podfic] shepherd for a day

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Armed with a hockey stick, Nicky opened the front door and stepped outside.It was a sheep.It had one row of bottom teeth and in the middle of that one row of teeth was a gap.“Oh, come on,” Nicky complained. “It’s only Tuesday.”The sheep laughed at him.





	[podfic] shepherd for a day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shepherd for a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757763) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



> i recorded this coming down from a cold so my voice is all kinds of weird. i think it's also much higher pitched, but that's probably because i was consumed by glee the entire time. this was so much fun to make omg.

  
[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/75syi892paxgv2o/ovi%20the%20sheep.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 19:52 / 19.2MB


End file.
